Havoc (Super-Star Legends)
Havoc is a villain from the Vengeance universe, and is playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends II. Biography POSSESSED BY A PARASITE Havoc was once Verne Bridges, an elusive jewel thief attempting to rip off a museum. The museum had recently begun displaying a mysterious fossilized egg, which supposedly came from a dinosaur. As he was swiping a rare vase, the egg hatches, releasing a long-dormant parasitic insect. The bug burrowed into Verne's body, converting it into the insect's host: Havoc. THE LEGACY OF HAVOC *''Vengeance: Battle for Earth'' *''Bio-Man 3'' Rival Name: Unknown Reason: Connection: Gameplay Havoc attacks with savage ferocity and brutal slashes. He also has the special ability to poison his opponents. He also has the ability to change his stance between skittering on his pincers and walking; this changes his Circle button moveset. Unfortunately, he is also somewhat slow when not skittering. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Brutal Slash- Havoc slashes forward with his claws. *Parasitic Power- Havoc grabs an opponent and bites down on them. This attack is able to drain an opponent's health, replenishing his own. *Claw Uppercut- Havoc slashes upwards with his claws. *Heavy Kick- Havoc kicks an opponent with both feet while supporting himself with his pincers. Triangle (Strong): *Pincer Punch- Havoc punches forward with one of his pincers. *Corrosive Spray- Havoc vomits a spray of corrosive poison from his chest, poisoning opponents. *Corrosive Bomb- Havoc spits a ball of corrosive poison into the air in an arc, poisoning opponents who touch it. Once it lands, the ball will sit for a moment before exploding. *Larvae Summon- Havoc summons one of his children, which crawls forward and reverses the control of any player it hits. It can only affect one opponent. Circle (Unique): *Stance Switch- Havoc switches between walking and skittering on his claws. The walking stance is slower but more powerful, but the skittering stance is faster at the cost of attack power. *(Walking) Full-Speed Ram- Havoc leaps forward and pounces on an opponent, ejecting them and doing major damage. *(Skitter) Egg Throw- Havoc removes an egg sac from his abdomen and throws it an opponent. This egg will usually just poison an opponent to drain health, but it has a small chance of instead releasing an insect that causes them to drop Legend Points. *(Walking) Tongue Uppercut- Havoc licks an opponent, launching them into the air and possibly poisoning them. *(Skitter) Flea Leap- Havoc uses his pincers to leap high into the air, acting as a third jump. *(Walking) Ground Slam- Havoc slams the ground with both fists. This move becomes even more powerful when done in mid-air. *(Skitter) Skitter Dash- Havoc dashes forward a short distance on his pincers, stunning opponents he hits. Throws: *Juggling Act (Up): Havoc throws the opponent into the air and begins to juggle them a bit with his pincers. *Quick Bite (Forward): Havoc grabs his opponent, bites them, and then throws them away. *Floor Scraper (Down): Havoc grabs his opponent and forcefully slams them down onto the ground before impaling them with his pincers. Supers *Poison Dash (Level 1): Havoc skitters forward while swinging his claws, killing any opponent he comes upon, while also leaving a trail of lethal poison behind him. If performed while in the walking stance, the start-up animation is slightly longer due to Havoc having to get onto his pincers. Activating this Super while in skitter mode reduces the start-up time, even though the attack itself is fast and decent range. *Tongue Tied (Level 2): Havoc grabs an opponent with his long tongue and begins to pull them towards him. He can mash buttons to do so faster, but his opponent can also mash buttons to slow it down. If he doesn't get the opponent to him within six seconds, they escape and the Super ends. *Like Father, Like Swarm (Level 3): A cinematic plays in which the egg sacs on Havoc's chest begin to pulse and break, and the camera is suddenly covered by insects. The game cuts back to the entire stage being swarmed by millions of Havoc's children, who are covering the other characters from head to toe. Their movements are restricted to a snail's pace and no jumping, and Havoc can now kill all opponents instantly. Taunts *'Savage Beast:' Havoc beats his chest while screaming. *'Death to Oxygen:' Havoc starts slashing at the air with his claws. *'Papa Wolf:' Havoc removes an egg sac from his abdomen and begins admiring it. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Havoc falls from the sky and roars to the sky. Havoc skitters onto the stage on his pincers. Four enormous pincers emerge from Havoc's back as he turns to face the camera. Havoc begins to lick the camera in a creepy way. Winning Screen Havoc slashes at the camera multiple times with his tongue hanging out. Havoc uncrosses his arms, revealing several egg-sacs embedded in his torso. Havoc shows off his sharp, black claws to the camera. Havoc seems to "laugh" as insects emerge from his chest. Losing Screen Havoc holds his chest and falls over. Havoc holds his chest and screeches. Havoc groans in pain as he stands, surrounded by smashed egg sacs. Havoc is curled up in a fetal position. Costumes Causer of Havoc Havoc's default outfit. Toxic Havoc Havoc is glowing green with black highlights and eyes. He also radiates a toxic aura. Death Havoc Havoc is black with red highlights and eyes. He also possesses no eyes. Hardened Havoc An original costume. Havoc has large spikes on his elbows, knees, and chin. Transem: Queen Havoc Havoc's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. Queen Havoc has a large crest on her head. Category:BSSL Characters Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:Vengeance Category:Toshiko Games